A display driver that drives a display panel generates a gradation voltage or a gate drive voltage using a plurality of power supplies that is higher than the voltage of an operation power supply of a logic unit. A DCDC converter or a charge pump circuit is used in a power supply circuit that generates such a drive operation power supply from an external power supply. Currently, a plurality of display drivers may be used for driving a display panel due to an increase in the size of the display panel or high chroma. In this case, a display region is divided and different display drivers are used to drive the divided display regions. In case that a low power consumption state such as a sleep mode is designated, the display driver stops the supply of the operation power supplied from the power supply circuit to enter a low power consumption state. In case that release of the low power consumption state is designated, the supply of the drive power supply is restarted by bringing the power supply circuit back into operation. In this case, in case that a plurality of display drivers start the supply of the operation power supplies simultaneously, an in-rush current is generated, and a peak current increases. Such a sudden current change makes electro-magnetic interference (EMI) worse and causes an undesired voltage drop. JP-A-8-320740 discloses that power supply timings of a plurality of devices or apparatuses are shifted for the purpose of overlapping prevention of a peak current. In case that the supply start timing of a power supply is shifted for each display driver by applying this point, it is possible to suppress the increase in the peak current.